princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style)
PrinceBalto's WildeHopps style of The Rescuers Down Under. Cast: *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Bernard *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Miss Bianca *Finnick (Zootopia) as Jake *Iago (Aladdin) as Wilbur *David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Cody *Thundra (Aladdin TV series) as Marahute *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Percival McLeach *Kenge (The Lion Guard) as Joanna *Gia (Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted) as Faloo *Bunga (The Lion Guard) as The Baitmouse *Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) as The Chairmouse *Flik (A Bug's Life) as Francois *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as The Doctor Mouse *Alex (Madagascar) as Red *Mushu (Mulan) as Frank *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Krebbs *Blu (Rio) as Polly *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Cody's Mother *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Sparky the Fly *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as The Flying Squirrel *Kaa (The Jungle Book; 2016) as Twister the Snake *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as The Razorback Scenes: *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 1: Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 2: Meet Thundra *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 3: Meet Captain Hook *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 4: Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 5: Meet Iago *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 6: You Need to be QUIET!!! *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 7: Arrival in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 8: Meet Finnick/Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 9: Iago at the Doctor's *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 10: Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 11: Captain Hook Talks to David *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 12: Interrupting Snake *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 13: Animal Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 14: Iago Escapes *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 15: Kenge Steals Captain Hook's Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 16: Mushu's Free/David Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 17: Under Captain Hook's Boat *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 18: Back at the Nest/Eagle-napped *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 19: Kenge Tries to Eat the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 20: Iago Watches the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 21: Captain Hook's Plan/Nick Wilde and the Green Pig *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 22: Climax at the Crocodile Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 23: Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 24: End Credits Cast Gallery: Handsome Nick.png|Nick Wilde as Bernard Judy Hopps carrot pen.PNG|Judy Hopps as Miss Bianca Finnick-from-Zootopia.jpg|Finnick as Jake Iago.png|Iago as Wilbur D.JPG|David as Cody Thundra.PNG|Thundra as Marahute Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Percival McLeach Big Bad Kenge.png|Kenge as Joanna the Goanna Gia 6.jpg|Gia as Faloo Bungafish.png|Bunga as The Baitmouse Lionheart.PNG|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as The Chairmouse Flik.png|Flik as Francois Shifu2.jpg|Master Shifu as The Doctor Mouse Alex M2.jpg|Alex as Red Mushu.JPG|Mushu as Frank Po KFP.jpg|Po as Krebbs Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Blu.jpg|Blu as Polly Belle.png|Belle as Cody's Mother KFP3-promo-mantis1.jpg|Mantis as Sparky the Fly Slappysquirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as The Flying Squirrel Kaa live action.PNG|Kaa (LA) as Twister the Snake Leonard Pig from Angry Birds Movie.png|Leonard as The Razorback Category:PrinceBalto Category:WildeHopps Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon